babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
The Thunderclap
Synopsis Badou is having trouble learning the royal family's technique called the Thunderclap, so to help him Pom suggest going on a camping trip. Can the young prince learn the thunderclap to save his father and himself from Sleek the Black Leopard? '' Summary The Thunderclap- A sudden noise blasts through the air frightening birds out of the trees and shaking everything and everyone in palace, the noise is actually Badou trying to use the Thunderclap move with instructions from his father. He was improving a little, but didn't have quite right; Pom was trying to tell him the importance of the signal however Badou was only paying half-attention. When Badou gave another place with his trunk, it didn't turn out so well, so he met up with his friend Chiku and Munroe in the hidden courtyard. The young prince told his friends that his father was serious about him learning the' Thunderclap move'''. They wanted to know how the lesson went, when the two heard the blast it rattled the whole palace and everyone again, that Babar sent his croquet ball flying and it knocked over one of the palace statues. Babar, Celeste, Periwinkle heard from Pom that Badou still needed some work with his thunderclap, the king and queen remembered they had the same trouble with their son when it came to Pom learning the signal, they had to take him on a camping trip just to have him focus. Then, everyone suggested that a change of scenery would work for the young prince, the same as it did Pom, they wanted Ms.Stritch's opinion to their surprise she was wearing earplugs. So camping they went in the Bayubab Grove near the city, Badou thinking it'd be fun but found out he learning his thunderclap to his disappointment. Then, all of a sudden Sleek the Black Leopard got a whiff of them in the Bayubab Grove all the from the Deep Jungle and wanted to pay them a visit. During another practice session, Badou wasn't even trying his best to learn the thunderclap to his father's disappointment. As Badou becomes sadden by the fact he and his father don't have fun anymore, so he goes inside the tent while Pom goes off to pick berries. At the same time Sleek was prowling around looking for what she calls "tame towners", Pom founds the berries he was looking for but got his trunk stuck while trying to grab them. Afterwards, Badou heard his father's call for help and he told him to go back to the camp for a rope, but to his discovery that the leopard was already in their camp. So he had to hide as Sleek was figuring out what it was like living in a palace, then Pom tried to call out for Badou again but this time the leopard was on her way after him. Badou quickly followed her as Pom tried to get trunk free Sleek snuck behind up him, the young prince finally caught up to them realizing he had to act fast. He finally let loose his thunderclap having enough power to startle Sleek and get his dad free from the tree and both used the technique to scare the leopard away. However, Pom got his trunk bruised and sounded just as bad as Badou, to even greater news the young prince finally mastered the thunderclap and let out it again in a sound of joy. It was heard all the way back to the palace, Chiku and Munroe were impressed, while Ms. Stritch got scared awake and the rest of the family let loose their thunderclaps. Upon hearing that an elephant sized celebration was right around the corner and the whole family celebrated Badou finally mastering the royal family signal all night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou Category:Adventures with Badou's family Category:Adventures with Badou and his father Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards Category:Trouble with wildcats